Watching
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Dr. Teeth starts receiving fan letters in the mail with no return address. What starts out as an innocent thing begins to slowly spiral into something much darker.
1. Chapter 1

Click. Click. Click.

The cameras shutter went off, taking stop motion images of an apartment building.

Click. Click. Click.

A mail truck pulled up and the driver stepped out, walking up to the row mail boxes alined along the side wall.

Click click click

The mailman finished up and headed back to his truck, climbing in and driving away.

Click click click

Someone in a red and brown band uniform stepped out of the building and opened one of the mail boxes. They took out a stack of bills and headed back inside the building

click click click...

Chapter 1

The final cords of the Muppet Show's ending theme died away as Dr. Teeth stepped into the dressing room he shared with the rest of the Electric Mayhem, the theaters resident rock and roll band. Humming a tune to himself, he opened his locker and rummaged around inside until he found the keys to the band's large bus. When he and the other members of the Electric Mayhem had become the main source of music for The Muppet Show, aside from the house band run by Nigel, they had sold the old church they'd intended to turn into a coffee house but had kept the bus for transportation. It was one of the few things left from that time, aside from their instruments and a few costumes. And Dr. teeth,the band leader's, rings of course. He wouldn't part with them unless they were pried from his cold, dead fingers.

He pulled the keys out of the locker and slapped the door shut before turning and heading out of the room and toward the exit. He found Janice already outside of the theater, waiting at the bus. She was looking at one of the tires, back rested against the bus and arms folded, and he could see it was flat. Oh boy.

"Hey, baby, has Floyd been letting Animal chew on the tires again?" he asked, chuckling as he drew closer to the only female band member.

Janice looked up from the tires, startled by his voice. When she saw who had spoken her face relaxed. "Oh yeah," she said. "Animal, like, started losing his cool backstage so Floyd took him outside. I think the tire chewing might have been an accident."

"Well, no big issue," he told her, giving a careless wave. "I think we've go a spare in the back, if you want to help me out here."

"Fer shure," she agreed following him to the back of the bus to retrieve the spare.

Once the two had found the tire they set to work at changing it. Dr. Teeth never even thought of suggested she let him do it himself, he knew she wouldn't stand for that anyway. "Hey, need help?" a voice spoke up behind them.

The two musicians turned and spotted Zoot, Animal, and Floyd Pepper, Janice's boyfriend, coming toward them. They'd changed out of their orchestra outfits and were wearing normal street cloths.

"Nah, man, we're fine," Dr. Teeth assured his fellow band members. "we're nearly finished changing this bummer."

"Okay," the group arrived at the bus and began to load their instruments inside.

"But next time you want to calm down Animal be sure to use one of the chew toys in the glove box," Teeth added as Floyd passed, gripping the drummer's chain.

"Sorry, man, it was either that or I let him chase after Lady Gaga, " Floyd called after him. "He mistook her for a walking cheesecake and wanted to take a bite out of her, and you know Kermit wouldn't be down with that."

Dr teeth chucked. The night's guest star's waredrobe had even made him balk. "Yeah, that lady gaga babe sure has a strange sense of style."

"Look who's talking," Janice teased, playfully tugging on the feather on the piano player's hat. "Maybe you could, like, give her fashion tips."

"Doubtful she'd be interested." He laughed and put away the tools before throwing the flat tired into a dumpster. "Well then let's make our exit."

Janice headed inside and Dr. Teeth quickly joined her. He put the key in the ignition and carefully pulled out of the Electric Mayhem's reserved parking spot. It was pretty late so traffic was scarce and within ten minutes he was pulling the bus into apartment complex parking lot. After he turned off the engine he pulled on the handle that opened the door and the band unloaded, carrying their music cases into the building, except for Animal and Dr. teeth because they already had instruments in the apartment because the one's at the theater were too heavy to bring home.

After they entered the apartment Floyd flopped onto the well worn sofa and sighed with relief. "Another successful show over with," he stated.

"Fer shure," Janice said, joining him on the sofa.

Zoot took his saxophone case into his bedroom while Animal raided the fridge. Dr. Teeth went over to the answering machine resting on the small cermanic island that seperated the kitchen from the livingroom, to see if they got any calls while they were out but the digital light blinked zero. He turned his attention to the counter then, looking around for something. "Hey, Floyd I thought you brought in the mail."

"No, man, that was yesterday," the bassist looked up at him, his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "I'll go down and get it." He started to get up.

The band leader stopped him. "Never mind," Teeth said, turning from the counter. "I'll get it, I left my harmonica in the bus anyway so I'll just retrieve our parcels on the way back."

"Kay man, and don't forget to lock the door this time," he called after him. "With the way things in LA have gotten I wouldn't put it past some punks to try to steal the bus and go on a joyride."

"I always lock it," the pianist called back as he stepped into the hall. "Maybe Zoot got something from it last night and forgot. You know he has short term memory loss."

"Do not!" he heard Zoot call out from the bedroom.

"He was kidding," Floyd told him.

"Then why didn't he say so..." the voiced faded out as Dr. teeth headed down the hall to the elevator. He chuckled to himself when he climbed in and pushed the button to the ground floor. Of course he'd been kidding. He'd never intentionally insult any of his buddies.

The little bell chimed and he stepped out as the door opened, crossing the lobby and pushing open the doors before entering the parking lot. Within minutes he'd retrieved his harmonica, testing it out before pocketing it and heading to the mailbox with the apartment number stenciled on it. Reaching inside he pulled out the mail, flipping through it as he headed inside.

"Bill... bill... bill...another bill. Bummer," he muttered stepping back into the elevator. "Would be cool to get some fan mail once in awhile.. hello what's this?" he lifted one of the envelopes for a better look.

The envelope in his hand had his name written in flowery penmanship surrounded by stickers of hearts and flowers. Quickly he flipped it over and opened the flap taking out the letter and beginning o read.

Dear Doctor Teeth

I've been a fan of yours since the beginning of the Muppet show and I was saddened when the producers ended the series. It really upset me because I was unable to watch you play anymore. I am very happy that the series is back again and I can watch you once more. I think you've gotten even better. I'm glad you haven't changed in all that time and are the same easy going pianist I remember. Keep it up!

Your biggest and most faithful fan.

"Huh well that's nice, kinda cute," he said, putting the letter back into the envelope. He flipped it over to see if there was a return address figuring he'd give them an answer since it was the first fan letter he'd gotten in a long time but there was none.

Well that was odd but he didn't think much of it. Maybe whoever had written it was shy about giving out their personal information.

Dr. teeth put the letter in his pocket as he stepped out of the elevator and quickly made his way back to the apartment. He knew if the others saw it they'd tease him about it and much as he didn't mind being picked at, well it just felt nice having something to himself for now. Also there was a chance they'd be upset about not getting their own letters and he didn't desire that either.

"Hey Doc!" Floyd called to him when he entered the apartment. "anything good come in the mail, like some letters from our adoring fans?"

"Eh nothing that spectacular," he remarked, crossing the room. "just a pack of bills." he tossed the envelopes on the counter. "but I mighta missed something feel free to check it out for yourself."

Floyd picked up the letters and flipped through them. "Electric bill, water bill, internet bill?! We don't even have a computer!"

"Not true," Dr. teeth corrected him as he scooted past Animal to take a peek into the fridge. The drummer was happily gnawing away at a large leg of lamb. "Our frog brother implied we should purchase a personal computer so we could keep up with recent news of our renewed fame. It's in Zoot's room." he slammed the door shut, shooting Animal a look. "Oh man, that was for dinner, you could have at least waited until I cooked it."

"Meat," Animal said happily as he chewed away on the meat. "Animal likes it rare."

Floyd dropped the mail on the table. "Not cool, Animal, now what are we going to have for dinner?" he demanded, tromping toward the drummer. "Why are you so greedy man? The rest of us get hungry too!"

Animal just laughed and ran off with the leg of lamb hanging from his mouth.

Floyd ran after him, still yelling at him for being a greedy miser.

Dr. Teeth watched them and chuckled before glancing over at Janice who was still sitting on the sofa. She'd picked up a magazine from off the top of the coffee table. "Chinese?" he asked her.

"Fer shure," she agreed, glancing up at him briefly before returning to whatever article she was reading.

"Don't forget to get some egg rolls, man," Zoot said, stepping out of his room. "You forgot to order them last time."

"No problemo," the pianist agreed cheerfully as he picked up the phone to place the order. "and could you do me a favor and get Floyd off of Animal before he chokes the life outta him?"

The saxophonist nodded. "Groovy." he headed to the bathroom where a loud succession of thumps was coming from. "Hey, hey cool it!" Zoot called out. "Floyd you- what are you doing? AHH HELP!"

Animal came running out of the bathroom dragging Floyd ,who'd gotten his hands on the drummer's chain, across the floor. "Put it down!" he was yelling.

A moment later Zoot followed after them, looking frazzled. "You didn't have to stomp on my face!"

"It wasn't my fault!" the bassist called back to him as Animal rushed toward the sofa, dragging him along for the ride.

The crazy drummer jumepd up and landed on the coffe table which flipped over due to his weight. The vase on the table flipped into the air and landed in Janice' lap spilling water all over her shorts.

"Man, you guys are so lame," Janice exclaimed getting up off the sofa. "'I'm goin' to my room. Like, let me know when you are ready to act your age."

"Hey wait, babe!" Floyd called after her, releasing Animals chain. "It wasn't my fault! Animal did it!"

"I'm not listening!" she yelled over her shoulder. "He wouldn't have, like, been fooling around if you hadn't, like, chased him!"

Animal sat on the sofa laughing at Floyd who'd begiun to follow after his girlfriend. Zoot made a face then walked off to his room to be by himself.

The band leader called after his bassit. "Hey, Floyd you might wanna show Janice you're not just jiving, if you know what I mean!" The phone rang in Dr. Teeth's hand ust then and he answered it. 'Hello? Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

Click.

"Huh, musta been a wrong number," he said, hanging up the phone before rummaging through the cabinet. "Any of you cats know the whereabouts of the menu?"


	2. Chapter 2

Binoculars were trained on bedroom window of the apartment building. They focused on the only one with a light still on. For the moment the room was empty but that didn't last long. A figure in a wild costume entered the room and walked over to the dresser resting against the back wall. They took out some clothing and then began to change.

Click.

A camera shutter buzzed.

Good night, Doctor.

Chapter 2

"So you're saying you want us to play this song the way it was featured in the film?" Dr. Teeth asked Kermit as he stared at the Muppet Show schedule. It was about a week later and the time for the Muppets to put on another show had come. That week's guest was Idina Menzel from Frozen and Wicked fame.

"Yes, just as it was written," Kermit confirmed pointedly.

"Bummer," Dr. Teeth muttered, looking disappointed. "Fans probably are tired of hearing this as is, why not let us spice it up a little?"

"No," Kermit said firmly."I still remember the last time you spiced up a gust star's number."

"Hey man, you can't blame me for that," Teeth responded, looking up at the frog. "Animal freaked out. Nothing I woulda done coulda prevented that. Classical music to him is like krypotonite ta Superman"

"This song doesn't require a drum," Kermit responded evenly. It was apparent he didn't want to discuss it further. "He doesn't have to play."

"Okay, if that's what ya want," the pianist begrudgingly agreed. "but he ain't gonna like that."

"It's either this or I find new musicians."

Dr Teeth sighed, pocketing the piece of paper. "You don't gotta go that far, my frog brother. We'll do the song. Calm your flippers."

"Okay then, thank you," Kermit said. "Now excuse me, I have to do the opening." the frog hopped off, ready to begin.

Dr. Teeth looked at the program once more and sighed. "Bummer, frog brother doesn't know a golden opportunity when he sees one." Spotting Janice walking in from the parking lot, he walked over to her to tell her about the musical number.

"All right," she said, nodding her head once he was finished. "We'll do it."

"Okay then," he said. "don' forget to tell Floyd and the others. I gotta go get ready."

"Okay, see you in a few," she called after him as he headed up the stairs to one of the dressing rooms. "and could you like, check and see if I left my guitar pick in my locker for me? I like, already checked outside and it's, like, not there."

"Sure thing," he called back as he opened the door.

"Thanks a bunch."

"No problemo, baby."

Janice walked off to find the others and Dr. Teeth stepped into the dressing room. He walked over to the clothing rack resting against the back wall and started to go through the various costumes hanging from it. Since he usually wore one costume most of the time during his performances, he was thinking of changing into something different like Floyd did every once in awhile. Maybe his black and white one would look good?

"Now let's see..." he slowly rummaged through the assortment of colorful costumes but none seemed to hold his interest, and the black and white striped suit and hat seemed to be missing. How disappointing."I know I hung it up in here somewheres..." He was so focused on his task he didn't hear the door quietly open and close behind him. "Did Hilda take it out?" he pulled out one costume and frowned. "I remember this abomination here. What was I thinkin' even believing it was in style." he tossed it on the floor.

As he tossed the garment, the door opened loudly and Wayne and Wanda stepped inside but paused when they saw him.

"Oh we didn't know anyone was in here," Wayne said, sounding startled. "Sorry we'll come back when you're gone."

"Eh, no big deal," he told them, turning to the couple. "I'm done anyway." he had not been able to find his other costume. "You don't gotta make an exit." he headed toward the door head out and give the duo some privacy.

"Hey, you gonna leave that on the table?" Wanda asked him.

"Leave what?" Dr. Teeth looked at her confused.

She pointed toward the small circular table in the middle of the room. "That little box there. It's got your name on it. Looks like someone left you a present."

"Oh?" he turned to the table. He hadn't noticed that when he came in. When had it been put there? "Yeah thanks." he picked up the box and left with it. "I'll open it later. I gotta start my gig with Idina menzel now."

"Break a leg!" Wayne called after him.

"Yeah, thanks, man." The pianist stepped down the stairs, fingering the box in his pocket. He wondered briefly if Janice had set the box there for him but couldn't think of why. It wasn't a holiday or even his birthday and he doubted she'd have any ulterior motives. Nah it couldn't be her. It had probably been left by one of the other people who worked in the theater. They'd probably just seen something in a store that they thought he'd like and decided to buy it for him, though he still had no idea who it could be.

"Maybe it was Idina Menzel herself," he chuckled to himself. "I wouldn't mind her being a fan one bit." after all Ms Menzel was rather hot and had a voice to die for.

"Hurry up, Doc!" Zoot's voiced called to him from near the stage. "The frog says the babe will be on in twenty seconds."

"Coming!" he rushed toward the stage to join his fellow band members.

When he entered the stage, which was still covered by the curtain he noticed the others and the celebrity star were already there waiting for him. He quickly took his place behind the keyboard and waited for his cue. "Hey, baby," he said to Idina Menzel. "Looking good."

The singer looked at him and nodded but said nothing. She looked like she was waiting to be introduced and didn't want to be distracted which he didn't blame her for. He had to focus too, though it couldn't hurt her to at least say hi back. Then again some of their guest stars were a little stuffy...

"Next the lovely Idina menzel will sing her much beloved song "Let It Go" from the Disney movie Frozen. Let's give a hand for the lovely Idina Menzel backed up by Dr,. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem. YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" the pianist heard the overly excited frog do his introduction before dashing off the stage in a flail or arms and legs as the curtain was raised behind him.

Once the curtain was up Idina, wearing a sparkling gray dress began her signature song.

She moved gracefully across the stage as she began to first verse. Dr. Teeth, who happened to be a fan of the song, played quietly behind her until her voice began to rise with the beginning of the chorus. That's when he just "couldn't hold it back anymore". It was just too much for him. "OH YEAH!" he suddenly exclaimed, beginning to play the chorus in a more upbeat tempo which quickly caused the rest of the band to join in happily. "LET IT GO, LET IT GO, CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!"

The group were so into their updated version of the song they didn't notice Idina had stopped playing and was giving them looks of utter annoyance.

"Not again," Kermit groaned from off stage.

Suddenly Idina turned to the group and began to loudly belt out the verse defiantly, which only spurred them on to play louder. Dr. Teeth, encouraged by this, proceeded to sing in unison with her, expertly hitting all the right notes on the piano even though he'd only ever seen the sheet music once. The song went from then on without a hitch and Idina even stood beside Teeth's keyboard as she and the Muppets finished the last chorus of the song. Animal ended the song by hitting the drum so hard there was a huge explosion and everyone, including Menzel would up running off the stage, coughing. Well all except animal who laughed, proud of himself.

"Well that rendition was a blast," Dr. Teeth wheezed as the band and the human guest star stood back stage to clear their lungs.

"Well I never heard my song played that way before," Idina commented. "it was... different."

"Hey, thanks," Floyd remarked. "and you were pretty hip with it by not losing your cool."

"I've had worse," she told him. "Like this one time I had to sang in New York on New Year's Eve and everyone on Twitter said I butchered the song afterward-"

"Ms. Menzel! Ms Menzel!" Kermit cut her off as he ran over with his arms flailing. "I'm so sorry! I told them not to do it but they did anyway."

"Kermit, Kermit," she spoke up, raising her hands in an attempt to calm him down. "it's all right. It didn't bother me at all."

"It didn't?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Of course not," she answered. "I thought it was pretty... hip." behind her the band nodded and agreed, suddenly very happy that they'd found a new friend. "So you don't have to apologize. It was fun." she then pushed past him to go change out of her soiled outfit.

Kermit watched her go then looked at the band. "So what do you think of us changing the songs now? Hehehe?" Dr. Teeth asked him.

"Oh good grief." Kermit muttered, face-palming as he walked off.

"Looks like he's not cool with it," Zoot remarked.

"Ah well," Dr. Teeth shrugged. "at .east it didn't end badly. That chick sure is easy going."

"Yeah, she's not square at all," Floyd remarked. He turned back to the stage as screams came from the audience. "I'd better go get Animal before he eats somebody."

"Yeah, and make sure he hasn't chewed up any of our instruments while you're at it!" Teeth called after him. "Last time this happened, I found teeth marks all over my keyboard."

"No sweat, man!" Floyd's voice came from the stage. "Animal get down from there! Those old farts will give you gas if you eat them!"

"He's already got gas!" they heard Statler's voice call back.

"Smells better than your act!" Waldorf also yelled then the two old men laughed in unison, until Animal chomped down on Statler's arm. "AHHH BACK! GET OFF ME, YOU WEIRDO!"

"Animal, let go, you don't know where that's been!"

"Do you, like, think we should help him?" Janice asked Dr. Teeth.

"Nah," he laughed, heading for the stairs. "Floyd is a master at dealing with Animal. No sense causing a riot. But if you feel like we should..."

"No, it's okay," she said, still looking toward the stage. "here they come."

Dr. Teeth looked toward the stage, spotting Floyd dragging Animal by his chain as Kermit sent Fozzy out to distract the audience with some corny jokes about fruit. "Well that didn't take long."

"Fer shure."

Dr. Teeth quickly climbed the rest of the stairs figuring he wouldn't be needed for awhile and politely knocked on the door of the dressing room Idina Menzel was assigned to. They'd sounded so well together on stage he figured it couldn't hurt to ask her out. The worst she could say was no.

"Who is it?" the singer's voice called from inside.

"It's me. Dr. Teeth," he replied. "Mind if I come in?"

"I don't mind," was her response.

He opened the door and poked his head inside covering his eyes with his hand. "You decent?"

"Of course I am."

He dropped his hand and grinned. "Yes, you are and you look good."

She smiled at him as he came inside. "Why thank you, " she answered. "But you're not saying that just because I'm the guest star, are you?"

"Of course not, darling," he told her. "I mean it..." there was a brief silence. "So um.. are you busy tonight?"

"Yes," she answered. "I'm having movie night with my husband."

"Your husband?" he asked, feeling slightly embarrassed. He hadn't realized she was married. Better save face so she wouldn't suspect anything. "Lucky man."

"Yes, he is." she agreed. "Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Uh yeah," he said. 'but now it seems kind of silly seeing as you're married and all."

She smiled. "Let me guess, you wanted to invite me out to dinner?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I'd love to go," she told him. "but only as friends."

He nodded, forcing a smile. That was better than nothing. "Sure, thing babe. Oh, by the way." he handed her a box that was in his pocket. "Here. Just call it a thank you gift for agreeing to participate in this cornball show and letting me down easy."

She graciously took the item. "Why thank you, it's been pretty fun so far."

"Ms. Menzel!" Scooter called out, opening the door. "You're on in thirty seconds."

"Be right there," she called to them. She looked down at Dr. Teeth. "Guess I'd better get back on stage." she leaned over and kissed Dr. Teeth on the cheek as she went out. "Thanks for the present."

"Right," he replied, blushing as she left the room. Once she was gone he touched his cheek and grinned. "Oh yeah!"

"Doc!" Floyd called out, opening he door. "it's almost time to-" he paused and stared at the pianist, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Oh what do we have here?"

Dr. teeth stared back at him, confused. "What?"

"She kissed you, didn't she?" he asked, pointing toward a mirror. "You reached first base already, man!"

Teeth saw the lipstick stain on his cheek and quickly cleaned it off. "She was just thanking me."

"For what?"

"I gave her a present."

"Boy man, you move fast!"

"Hey now, cut it out, she's married."

"and with a married woman!" Floyd exclaimed, having a ball at how flustered he was making the band leader. "You tiger!"

Dr. teeth knew he was being teased but he still felt slightly defensive about it.. "Oh stop it, you know I wouldn't bed another man's wife, that's lame."

"Suure," Floyd teased him then turned to the door and began to yell out for everyone to hear. "Hey everyone Dr. teeth is making it with a married woman!"

"Floyd! Don't" Dr. Teeth rushed at his friend tackling him, cutting him off halfway through his announcement. The two crashed into the small landing then accidentally tripped over poor Camilla , sending the chicken rocketing into the air, as the duo fell down the stairs. They rolled down together and hit the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Watch it, buddy!" Miss Piggy yelled at them when they nearly ran into her at the bottom.

"Sorry, hey Piggy, did you know teeth-"

"Shhhhhh!" Teeth exclaimed, clamping his hand over his friend's mouth as the sow flounced away with her nose in the air.

"Mmmmm mfff mfff!" the bassist muttered behind his friwend's hand as he squirmed to get free.

"Hey, break it up!" Sam "kill joy" the Eagle burst onto the schene and pulled the two musicians apart. "This is an unseemly display. What will the children think?"

"Ah, don't get your feathers in a ruffle, old man," Dr. Teeth said, hanging from the eagle's grip. He grinned at him, feeling completely relieved about the intervention but not about to let the bird know that. "It was just a bit of fun. Floyd and I are cool."

"Yeah," Floyd spoke up, also dangling from the bird's wings. "Ya don't have to be such a rube. It was an accident. Besides Teeth and I are bros. We weren't even fighting."

Sam didn't look convinced but he let the two go with a warning about their behavior before he stalked off to find someone else to give a self righteous speech about decency to.

Once he was gone Dr. teeth looked at Floyd. "Now that that's over with I think you owe me a little apologizin'." he remarked.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean anything by it," he assured him. "I was kidding, totally." he rubbed his arm. "But man, that tackle was wicked. You shoulda been a football player."

"I believe ya, just watch what you say next time," he warned him, ignoring the football comment. "Who knows who might be listenin' in. I wouldn't want the wrong person hearing about something' like that. Could get me in real hot water." he gave his friend a gentle push toward the stage. "C'mon we have another number."


	3. Chapter 3

Click clack click clack

Heels ticked on the pavement in a hurried beat. Ahead was the mailbox for the Electric Mayhem's apartment number.

Click clack... click.

Stopping, reaching in the box placing a small envelope inside. Another letter.

click clack click clack.

The heels turned and the footsteps echoed away.

Chapter 3

The morning after the show with Idina Menzel, Dr. Teeth exited his bedroom, yawning hugely. He'd spent the remainder of the previous evening out at a club with a few of the other Muppets including Floyd and Janice. They'd all gotten home late but he'd had a hard time falling asleep afterward. He kept on getting the oddest feeling he was being watched, even after he closed the curtains. The pianist sleepily headed toward the kitchen unit, barely aware that the rest of the band, except for Animal were sitting on the sofa watching TV.

With another yawn the band leader opened the fridge and took out a cartoon of milk then turned to the cabinet and pulled out a clean glass and poured himself some.

"Hey, Doc," Floyd called out to him as he began to gulp down the beverage. "Idina Menzel is on the news! It looks like she got into an accident."

Startled, he spit out the milk all over Zoot who'd joined him in the kitchen unit. The poor saxophone player got soaked, milk oozing down his light blue face. "What?! What did you just say?" Dr. teeth exclaimed. He noticed what he'd done to his friend and quickly got some paper towels to help the now annoyed Zoot clean himself off. "I'm sorry, man."

The bassist turned the volume up on the TV so Dr. Teeth could hear. "...Sources say actress Idina Menzel was on her way home from quest starring on the Muppet Show located at the Muppet theater in Los Angeles when she lost control of her car and ran into a tree." the reporter was relating the story. "Luckily Ms. Menzel managed to jump out of the car in time and has only suffered minor cuts a bruises."

"Looks like she'll be all right," Dr. Teeth remarked, visibly relieved. It would have been awful if something worse had happened to such a nice person. "Do they know how it happened?"

Floyd shook his head. "So far they don't but I think there's a police investigation going on. I'm sure they'll give out the details later on. You know how the media is with well known people."

"Yeah," he said, remembering when the Muppet Show had been canceled and everyone had been forced to find other careers. It hadn't been a good time for himself or many of the other actor's on the show, especially when all the reporters had hounded them until the sory became old news and nobody cared anymore. "Maybe we should tell Kermit?"

"I'm pretty sure he knows, Doc," Floyd told him. "He'll probably go visit her too."

"Yeah," Dr. Teeth finished up with cleaning off Zoot. "Maybe a shower will be a good idea?"

Zoot made a face and tromped off to find a change of clothing. Teeth put the milk carton away. "Maybe we should visit her? We all hit it off pretty well."

"Not sure that's a good idea" Floyd told him. "I'm sure she'll be overloaded with concerned fans and besides she might just wanna be by herself with her husband." he said this last part pointedly.

"Well of course she would," Teeth responded. "Married people are like that. It's their thing after all." he put the glass in the sink. "But yeah, Kermit will probably send her a gift basket or something anyway."

"Or something." Floyd turned off the TV which caused Janice to complain. "The View isn't on until eleven," he told her. "You got a few hours."

"Oh, oh yeah." she got up to put her bowl of granola in the sink as Dr. Teeth finished cleaning the milk off the counter. "Be sure to tell Animal to like stay off the TV. I don't want to fight with him. You know he likes to like watch The Price Is Right."

"I'll let him know," Floyd assured her. "but don't expect him to listen, you know how he gets about his shows."

"Fer Shure." she glanced at the pianist as he moved back a few steps to give her room. "Hey, Doc."

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" she asked, cocking her head. "You look, like, worn out. Didn't you like sleep well last night?"

"Naw," he told her. "Too wound up from clubbing. I don't comprehend how you all were able ta' get to sleep so easily last night."

"Wasn't so hard," she assured him. "Listenin' to the sounds of nature on the radio helps too."

"I might try that tonight, if ya don't mind me borrowing your CD." he yawned again then quickly apologized. "Sorry. I promise not to break it."

"Fer shure," she agreed. "You can take it into your room right now if you want. I won't be needing it since Floyd and I are going off to the mall to pick out some sweet new threads."

"Ah okay," he nodded to her. "Have fun."

"We sure will."

0000

By noon everyone but Dr. Teeth had gone out to do some kind of activity. Floyd had decided to bring Animal along to the mall with him and Janice on the oath that the drummer behave himself. Zoot had gone off to visit Lips who'd recently become engaged to Dolores also known as Trumpet Girl and he wanted to congratulate them. Dr. Teeth would have gone along but he was too tired and had taken advantage of the rest of the band member's absence to take a much needed nap.

So he'd flopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV, flipping to some very boring TV show about plucking chickens. ("Gonzo would blow his top if he saw this," he chuckled) before he'd dozed off and had some weird dream about a At The Dance skit where all the female dancers were Popsicles.

Just as one of the pops came spinning toward him, a knock on the door startled him awake making him fall off the couch when his body jumped at the noise. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, crashing onto the carpet. There was another knock as he tried to untangle himself from the floor. "I'm coming, gimme a second!" he scrambled to his feet and stumbled to the door, crashing into it, since he was still half asleep. "Come i-OW!"

He backed up and rubbed his nose, only then realizing the door was locked. "Silly me," he chuckled unlocking the door and poking his head out. "Hello?"

Nobody was there.

"Huh?" he looked up and down the hall but spotted nobody in either direction. "Huh, I was sure I heard someone knocking..." that's when he noticed something on the floor."Huh, what's this?" he reached down and picked up what looked like a package. "I don't remember ordering anything, maybe it's for Janice. Probably some shampoo..." he turned the box over and it had his name written on it. "for me? But it's not even my birthday."

Dr. Teeth carried the package inside, closing the door behind him as he did. "Now I wonder what it could be?" he carried the package over to the coffee table and set it down. He sat on the sofa and stared at the box, scrutinizing it, his chin rested on his hand.

"Man, what are you doing? Ya can't figure out what is inside if ya don't open it." he told himself. "It's not a bomb you know."

With that in mind he picked up the package and ripped it open. He looked inside... and found the box was empty.

"What the..." he lifted it up, turned it over, and shook it. Had some joker sent him an empty box? A single sheet of paper fell out and onto the floor. "Hmmm..." reaching down he picked up the paper and saw something type written on it.

Empty. Like my heart.

"What..." Suddenly the door opened and he turned to see Floyd enter the room, his arms full of shopping bags.

"Yo, sup man?"

"Oh, nothing." the pianist hid the paper, not sure why he was doing so and got up. "Need some help with that, bud?"

"Hey, thanks man," the bassist said as Dr. Teeth took some of the bags. "Just put them in Janice's room."

As the band leader turned to do so Floyd began to follow but paused when he noticed the open package on the coffee table. "Did you order something?" he asked, as he entered his girlfriend's room behind his friend.

"What?" the other Muppet turned. "Uh yeah."

"Well what was it?"

"Nothing," Teeth replied, tossing the bags on the bed and heading for the door.

"Nothing?" Floyd was curious now and quickly set the bags on the bed before he followed him out. "You got nothing in the mail? Come on, man, there's an open box on the table. It had to be something. Nobody mails empty boxes to people."

"Well that';s just what they did." he tossed Floyd the box. "Some joker decided to pull a prank on me and sent me an empty box."

"Whoa!" Floyd caught the box in his hands, fumbling it and nearly dropping it. "Hey, watch it!"

Dr. Teeth chuckled. 'It's empty, Floyd. It aint gonna cause you an injury."

Floyd knew he was right and looked at the box with a raise eyebrow. "No return address," he remarked. "and you say nothing was in it?"

Teeth was tempted then to tell him about the note but he really didn't think it was anything to be bothered with. He shrugged. "Yup."

"I guess it was a prank after all." he tossed the box aside. "Though that aint very funny, getting your hopes up an all."

Teeth shrugged again and flopped onto the sofa. "It probably was Fozzy," he told him. "you know how the bear enjoys playing practical jokes on everyone."

"Well he's never played one on you before," the bassist conceded as Janice entered the apartment with Animal. "I guess he had to get to you eventually."

"Who will get to who eventually?" she asked, releasing Animal's chain. The female band member looked like she'd been drug through the bushes and through the street.

Floyd turned to her. "The bear played a prank on Doc her- whoa what happened to you?!"

She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. "Hon, you left me in the parking lot with Animal and he spotted one of those female movie stars and chased after her car, dragging me with him!"

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, babe." he apologized, walking over to her. "I'm sorry, he was just so well behaved at the mall I thought he'd stay put."

Janice sighed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well he didn't and now my face looks like sandpaper."

"Sorry," Animal said from the recliner he'd jumped onto.

"Well yu'll rully be sorry when I'm through with you!" she started to come after him but Floyd stopped her.

"Whoa whoa, baby, chill out," he said, grabbing her arm and gently pulling her back. "You know he doesn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah, ha ha ha." Animal grinned at her.

She frowned at him but did calm down. "Yur right," she agreed with her boyfriend. "But promise not to leave him with me next time."

"I promise babe," he told her raising his hand. "On my honor as a musician."

"Better promise her on more than that, Floyd," Dr. teeth teased.

"Hey now," Floyd exclaimed. "that's low man, real low."

"So is your music," he joked. "that's why you play bass."

"Oh... right..."

Teeth grinned good naturally. "Don't take offense, Floyd, I'm just picking at you."

Just then Janice remembered something. "Oh yeah, Doc," she turned to him and walked over to the sofa. "This was in the mail fer you."

"What is it?" he raised his hand and she handed him an envelope. "Heck if I know. I only like took it out. I'm not nosy ya know." but she grinned. "Looks like it's from a fan though."

"Right, right." he looked at the envelope, noticing the familiar heart and flower stickers. He could feel all eyes on him and his face turned red with embarrassment. "I think I'll read this in my room." he started to get up.

"Oh, what's the matter, Doc?" Floyd asked, grinning at him now. "That some love letter? Do you have a secret admirer?"

"No, just a fan," he waved him off as he walked away.

"Must be more than a fan if you're trying to hide it." now Janice and Animal were as interested as Floyd. "Come on, you can tell us. You got a secret admirer?"

"Eh... something like that," he muttered, quickly going into his room and shutting the door to give himself some privacy.

So while Floyd and the others knocked on the door and tried to convince him to open up and spill the beans he looked at the new letter. Since last week he'd received two other letters all written, the same way and without return addresses. The other two letters were in his dresser and they, like the first had been just as gushy. Giving him compliments and telling him what a wonderful person he was. The others didn't know about those letters and he'd actually intended to keep them to himself a little longer but now it seemed that wasn't going to stay that way much longer. They all knew about this one and he was sure they'd grill him about it until he told them everything.

"Like to see them try," he chuckled as he opened the letter. "Would be pretty amusing."

Ignoring the trio outside his door he began to read:

I'm sure you know who this is so I don't have to make any introductions. I watched your show last night and you seemed to be having a good time with the guest star. I believe you know she's married already so I don't have to remind you about that. Do you have a photographic memoery? You seem able to memorize music without spending too much time looking at it. Which reminds me... you might want to close your blinds at night. Anybody could see in...

Dr. Teeth stopped reading, frowning. How did this person know he slept with his blinds open and what did that have to do with his ability to play music? He went back to reading.

By the way. I sent you a present in the mail as well. I'm sure by now you got it. If not I am sorry. It's not much but I'm sure it will leave a very big impression. Don't forget to read it.

"What the-" he was interrupted by pounding on the door.

"Come on, Doc, let us see it!"

Dr. Teeth stuffed the letter into his pocket, turning to the door. Yeah, no way was he going to let Floyd see this one! He'd think some psycho had written it, or at least someone who was a little ...off. Still he had to unlock the door before Floyd and the other two broke it down. He opened the door and all three musicians, whod been leaning on it, crashed to the floor.

"Warn us when you do that next time, Doc," Floyd complained as he sat up, rubbing his head.

Dr. Teeth grinned down at the three. They looked pretty funny laying there in a heap. "Maybe ya shouldn'ta been pestering me about letters."

"Well why don't you just show it to us?" Floyd retorted, folding his arms. "C'mon. Is it really that personal?"

"Yes, yes it is." Dr. Teeth told him honestly. "and I would be appreciative if ya didn't push me about it, okay?" he was looking at all three when he said this.

"Sorry," Janice apologized, getting up. "We like didn't mean anything by it. Just healthy curiosity."

"I know," he replied. "You're curious and I woulda done the same thing if it was one of you, so yeah I'm no better, but could ya give me some consideration?"

"All right, Doc," Floyd agreed. "We won't bother you about it but-"

"Letter! Letter!" Animal cut him off, trying to jump at the band leader. Floyd grabbed his chain and pulled him back. "Whoa there, Animal, that means you too!"

"Sorry..." Animal looked totally ashamed of himself.

Dr. Teeth decided now would be a good idea to change the subject. "So, why don't you tell me about your day?" he asked them, beginning to herd the trio back into the living room. Now would be a good time to change the subject. "I'd like to hear all of it..."

So Janice began to recount the events of her, Floyd, and Animal's trip to the mall. As the pianist listened his mind was forming a tiny seed of worry about what he'd read in the letter and what he'd received in the package that afternoon, that would eventually blossom into full blown fear.

".. can you believe that?" Janice was asking a question.

Teeth blinked at looked at her. 'How was that?"

"I was saying can you, like, believe Kermit actually agreed to go shopping with Miss Piggy?" Janice replied."She was dragging him around the mall and making him carry all of her bags."

"Oh, yeah well you know, Kermit gets cowed into pretty much anything to avoid being pork chopped," Teeth joked. "Can't fault him for avoiding a brusing'."

"Fer shure." she agreed.

"Yeah..."

0000

That night as Teeth got ready for bed he paused, after taking his pajamas out of the dresser, and looked over at the bedroom window, drapes pulled back, exposing him. His mind for some reason went back to the letter he'd received and he pulled it out of his jean's pocket to read over the line again.

...Which reminds me... you might want to close your blinds at night. Anybody could see in...

He shoved the letter into the drawer on his nightstand and quickly crossed the room. He grabbed the curtains and pulled them over the window, nearly ripping them off the rod they were attached to. There, much better. But he still felt nervous and quickly reached behind the curtains and pulled down the blinds as an extra precaution.

"There..." he turned from the window and continued getting ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Scratch scratch scratch scratch_

The pencil moved smoothly over the paper.

_Scratch scratch_

Harder into the paper. The writer's emotions grew more intense as they wrote.

_Scratch._

Almost done, just a little more.

**SNAP!**

The pencil point broke just as the writer finished the letter.

A sigh. A smile.

Good.

Chapter 4

Another letter.

Dr. Teeth stared at the unopened letter, looking somewhat annoyed and a little fearful. Since the day he'd received the strange package he'd been obtaining letters every day and they got a little more disturbing with each entry, as if the writer were lowly losing their sanity. It was beginning to freak him out more than a little, though he kept the information to himself.

It wouldn't do him any good to tell the others about this, they wouldn't be much help and, he told himself, whoever was writing them might not even be aware they were being so... unsettling.

The pianist heard someone come into the apartment and quickly hid the letter, turning to see Zoot return from orchestra practice at the theater. It was the day before the next show and Nigel always had the members in the orchestra pit come by a day early to practice their parts. It was a little pointless since they'd been playing the same introduction and ending themes for years and, even though they'd all been separated for a long time, everyone still knew the pieces. But there was no sense arguing with him about it so off they went.

"Hey, Zoot," Teeth greeted him as he came in. "How was practice?"

"Terrible," the saxophonist complained. "Rowlf kept messing up his part and making Nigel lose his cool."

"Huh. Now why would the musical dog mess up a part he's been playing for years?"

"Eh, he had been eating pancakes before coming over and forgot to wash the maple syrup off his paws." Zoot placed his hat on the hat rack where the pianists had was already hanging as he related the events of the practice session. "His paws kept on sticking to the keys."

"Heh," Teeth grinned, picturing the scene in his head. "Ya gotta be careful eating pancakes. They get ya every time."

"Which is why I don't eat em."

"Hey, where's Floyd and Animal" the band leader asked him, noticing the absence of the other band members. "I thought they went with you."

"Animal got hungry so Floyd went to get him a pizza," Zoot replied, walking toward the kitchen unit. He noticed Teeth held that day's mail. "Anything for me? I'm expecting a letter from a babe in Malibu."

"No, sorry, man," Teeth said, setting the envelopes on the counter. "Just more bills that need my immediate attention."

"Bummer."

"Right..." Teeth slipped around him and headed for his room. "Oh, if you're gonna put on the tube don't set the volume up high. Janice is taking a nap and she wouldn't appreciate an interruption."

"I hear ya," Zoot's muffled voice called back, the saxophonist's head inside the open fridge.

The pianist quickly slipped into his bedroom before Zoot could say another word and closed the door behind him, being sure to lock it so nobody would barge in on him. No point allowing someone the chance to walk in on him while he wanted privacy. He crossed the room and sat down on his rather messy bed before taking the letter out of his pocket and opening it to read.

_Hello again Doctor, it's me your biggest fan._

_Another episode of the Muppet Show is coming up. You going to be playing anymore numbers or will you just be backstage like most of the time? It seems to be a theme. How come Kermit doesn't have you in more skits and things? Don't you like acting or would you rather just play music? Or is there another reason why you don't go on stage except to play those awesome numbers?_

He blinked, confused. There was a rather bold emphasis on the word "other". What in the world was that supposed to mean?

_Anyway I think you should be on more. It's not right that you're put in the background so much as if you don't matter at all. Why does Floyd and Animal get more screen time than you? It's not fair. I want to watch you play. Heck I like to watch YOU!_

For some reason a shiver went down his spine when he read this. What in the world? What did that even mean? The word YOU was scribbled in darkly, as if the writer had pressed down hard on the paper. It seemed innocent enough but the way it was written implied there was much more to it than simple fan frustration. That made him unsure if he wanted to continue reading this one. The past few he'd received since the show with Idina Menzel were strange but this was seemed to be ready to spiral into some kind of screwy Trippysville.

Unfortunately his curiosity got the best of him and he continued to read the letter. The rest of it was written the same as the word "you" dark and bold, just as if someone had been pressing hard on the paper, almost like they were having a hard time holding in some kind of pent up frustration... or could it be anger? The words were just as bad.

_I want you to talk to Kermit. Tell him you want more screen time. If you don't I will, you deserve it. You deserve it more than most of the other performers who get big roles even though they lack any kind of talent. Good luck, Doctor. I'll be watching._

The "G" at the end had a smear in the graphite like the pencil's point had broken just as the writer was finished. Teeth shivered again, rereading the letter once more just to be sure he wasn't having some kind of weird non drug induced hallucination. Nope, this was real and it was exactly how it was written.

"Oh man, I got a real fruit cake on my hands," he muttered, shoving the letter back in its envelope. "A real nut."

What he did know but would find out was how tame that statement would turn out to be.

0000000

"Okay everyone here's the schedule for today's program," Kermit was saying to the Muppets assembled around him in the back of the Muppet theater. "Let's see we'll start with Pigs in Space then have the guest start their number, after that the Swedish chef then another number with the hillbilly's singing sweet home Alabama..."

"Hey, what about us, frog brother?" Floyd butted in. "You got a sweet little number you want the Mayhem to grace the audience?"

"No, not this time," he told him. "but I would like some of you to take up a background role for one of the guest's numbers."

"Bummer." Floyd looked as unhappy as the other band members. They didn't get to play very often. In the beginning they'd played almost every episode and they'd figured it would be the same once the series was rebooted but it seemed that wasn't to be. At least for now but that was subject to change if the show was renewed for another reason.

"Sorry, maybe next time," Kermit apologized. "All right everyone places!"

As the rest of the Muppet's went to take their places on and off stage, Dr. Teeth sat on the stairs that led up to the dressing room and watched everyone get ready. He had no role in the episode at all, not even in an At the Dance sketch or as a background person. He was basically just there because he had driven his fellow band members over. If he'd known he wouldn't be needed he would have given Floyd the keys and told him he'd see him later. Now it was too late, he couldn't just leave and he was too nice to take the bus home and force the others to take a cab later.

All during the meeting with Kermit and the others Teeth couldn't help thinking about that letter he'd received the day before. It had complained about this very thing. As the first strains of the theme began to play he stood up and headed for the stage. He wasn't going to go on it but he did want to talk to Kermit about the lineup once it was over.

A few moments later, after Kermit had made he introduction and the first sketch began he headed back stage where Teeth was waiting to talk with him.

"Hey, um, Kermit" he began as the frog hopped past him. "I would like to have a discussion with you."

"Oh, what about?' Kermit asked him.

"Well it's about tonight's lineup."

"What about it?" the frog stopped in front of his desk and started pouring over the schedule.

He'd come this far and Teeth was never known for being shy or beating around the issue. He got right to it. "I want a part in it."

Kermit paused and turned his head toward the Electric Mayhem's leader. He looked astonished. "You want a part?" he asked him. When the pianist nodded Kermit cleared his throat before saying. "Teeth I would really like to let you have a part but all the numbers are booked up tonight and the only songs being played are classical and Rowlf does the classical numbers."

"Then allow me to have a role in a sketch." he pressed him. "Even if it's small."

Kermit just stared at him, open mouthed.

"Oh come on, my frog brother," he said. "Give your favorite rock musician a break."

"But you can't act!" Kermit exclaimed, looking like the other Muppet had suddenly spouted two heads and tentacles. "I mean no offense intended, you're a good musician and all, but you're horrible when it comes to sketch roles. That's why you're only on stage when it comes to the hip music numbers."

Teeth wasn't about to give up, even if the frog had basically insulted his competence as an actor. "I'm not that bad," he argued. "and like I said it doesn't have to be a big role."

"Teeth," Kermit said after a moment. "All the roles are taken. I can't even give you a bit as a fire hydrant because that role's is taken too." behind them a fire hydrant walked by. "Excuse me," it said.

"You weren't kidding," Dr. teeth remarked watching it go past with wide eyes.

Kermit shook his head, trying pushing away the random occurrence behind him. "If you'd said something sooner I would have tried to squeeze you in for something," the frog went on, regaining the musician's attention. "But like I said; I don't have any roles left."

"Well what if someone decides they can't do the part for some reason?" he made one last effort.

Kermit sighed, giving in. "All right, teeth," he consented. "If someone drops out I'll give you their role."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said, starting for the stage.. "Now excuse me I have to introduce the guest star. Don't go far!"

"Right..." Dr. Teeth watched him walk off then turned away to find some place to hang out until it was time to leave. He knew the chances of him getting any parts were slim but he'd done his best to get one. No point nagging the frog about it further.

"Hey, Dr. teeth where are you going?" a female voice spoke up behind him.

He paused and turned, spotting some of the whatnots for the At The Dance segment coming toward him. "Oh, hey girls," he greeted them as they came up to him. "They finally bringing the dance segment back I see."

"Well yeah, after a lot of nagging," the beautiful brown haired female whatnot told him. She smiled a winning smile. "but we persuaded Kermit."

"Now how did you do that?"

"Her," said dark haired Tanya, she pointed at a blue whatnot in a white spotted dress.

"I gave him a real piece of my mind," the blue whatnot said in her loud voice. 'I told him if he didn't bring it back I'd call him every day and yell at him until he did."

His eyes widened, looking more surprised than he really felt. "And that worked?"

"Yup," replied the red haired whatnot in the pink sweater. "Also Dolores and Lips were there to back us up. We tried asking Zoot Janice and Floyd to help but they didn't seem interested."

"Bummer, sorry about that."

"Don't apologize," the red head said. "you guys seem a little out of place on the floor though I wouldn't mind you joining us again."

"You like dancing with Animal that much, huh?" he teased her.

"Well something like that," she admitted. "Hey you want to be part of the segment? You don't have to dance with Mildred this time so you don't have to worry about your dancing skills being insulted."

"I'm afraid I can't grace the floor with my presence," he told her. "At least not this time."

"Why not?" Tanya asked as she and the other girls looked disappointed.

"Kermit's already got the roles for tonight handed out," he told them. "Unless someone has an accident and can't be on I just gotta chill out backstage and watch like the audience." he added quickly. "I don't mind, I'm used to it. I mean I look rather.. out of place on the dance floor."

"Sorry about that, doc," the brunette told him. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah." he nodded. "well it's nice seeing you ladies again."

"You too," the red head replied, smiling. "Wish us luck."

"Good luck,' he said as the girls went off to get ready for the At The Dance sketch.

"Thanks!" the blue whatnot shouted back to him.

Dr. Teeth chuckled as he headed toward the cafeteria area. If the blue whatnot was going on it meant this would be a great show, Her loud mouth was a fan favorite. He would make sure to watch that segment from backstage.

0000

"Beaker! Beaker?" Dr. Bunson Honeydew popped his head into one of the dressing room. Sweet Home Alabama was nearly halfway over and it was getting close to the Muppet Labs segment. The professor was ready but his assistant had disappeared and he was searching all over for the nervous Muppet.. "Beaker, are you in here? We're going to be late for our sketch!"

The room was empty.

"That's funny," he remarked, entering the room. "I was sure I saw Beaker come in here. He must be hiding." he walked over to a clothing rack and pulled back a few outfits to peek behind them. "Beaker?"

The spectacled Muppet heard footsteps behind himself and turned. "Beaker, is that you?" He saw nothing, just an empty dressing room. "Hmm..."

Thud!

He froze and listened. He was sure he'd heard something.

**THUD! THUD! THUD!**

It sounded like it was coming from the closet in the back of the room. The professor crossed the room to the closet and grabbed the handle, flinging it open without a second thought. Inside, tied up and gagged with duct tape, was Beaker. His eyes were bugged out and he muttered around the tape.

"Beaker!" the scientist exclaimed. "What are you doing in there?" he grinned and put up his hand as an answer came to him. "Let me guess, this is for one of the skits, right?" he chuckled. "Oh Beaker, you devil. Why didn't you tell me Kermit was going to do a hostage act? I have just the invention for it."

Beaker began to squeak louder, hopping up and down.

"What's that?" he asked. "You want m to untie you? You sure that's a good idea, I mean you spent all this time getting ready for the part and I'd hate to-"

"MEEEEEEEEEE!" his assistant shrieked behind the tape, interrupting him.

"Now Beaker, you know it's rude to interrupt me when I'm talking." Honeydew continued. "but if you insist I will untie you." he moved into the closet to release the nervous Muppet. "Now where's the knot on this thing?"

As he tried to find the knot, Beaker began to spazz out and hop all over the place.

"Hold still Beaker," Honeydew ordered when Beaker bopped him in the face and knocked his glasses askew. "How do you expect me to untie you while you're hopping about like that?!" Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and paused, turning to look over his shoulder. "Huh?"

**THUD! **The door slammed shut in his face.

"HEY!" he shouted, pounding on it. "Open up! Let us out!" he grabbed the doorknob. A key was inserted into the lock and turned. He heard the lock click and then the key was pulled out, allowing a sliver of light into the closet. Bunson placed his eye to the hole just as a heavy object was shoved in front of the door and then the sound of footsteps died away before the dressing room door slammed shut with a loud bang.


End file.
